Chubby Chaser
by Dark Promise
Summary: THE Sasuke Uchiha wanted to try something new, sadly Sakura wasn't going to be an easy participant. Implied sexual themes.


**A/N: **This ficlet MAY be a one or three part story. I do not intend to drag it out 10-20 chapters. While I do know I have many unfinished fanfics, this one has been on my mind today and I've been itching to write about it. :D

PLEASE NOTE: Characters WILL be OOC (out of character), Non-massacre. Also, if you do not like chubby women or find them abhorrent, this fic is **NOT** for you.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

.

.

"Kyyyyaa~! Sasuke-kun!" Fangirls clamored around him trying to gain his attention, the fine blooded Uchiha pointedly ignored them. He had a report to turn in, then it was off to Ichiraku to meet up with Naruto. Team seven was together up until they became chunin then they split up with respective teachers. Sakura was taught by Tsunade, Jiraiya took Naruto on a two year training trip around the world, and Kakashi mentored Sasuke with side lessons from his older brother.

Now he was an officer in the Konoha Police Force, but did class-A and S-ranked missions if it was directly from the Hokage. Coming back from a three month long reconnaissance mission and the killing of the mob leader, he was free for the week. Being a hot blooded gorgeous Uchiha had it's perks, the ladies threw themselves at his feet. Sasuke was not a virgin at all when it came to sampling ladies, but lately he was growing bored of the skinny stick thin, wash board types with too much makeup on and air in their heads. He wanted something real.

Turning in his report, he made good time to meet up with his best friend, leaving his horde of fan girls behind.

"Sheesh Teme, your group grows everyday."

"Psh, shut up Dobe." He ordered himself some ramen with a side order of sliced tomatoes and pot stickers.

The blonde haired boy gave him a irritated look before snickering. This is how they always were and always would be, bantering lightly and fighting good naturedly. With steaming bowls of ramen in front of them (make that three bowls in Naruto's case) they dug in. Halfway during the meal, Sasuke put his chopsticks down.

Naruto stopped mid-slurp.

"I was wondering, how is Hinata?" Sasuke hid a blush, holding back the real question he wanted to ask.

"Ehh? Oh, she's good." His best friend grinned, thinking of his lover. He resumed slurping his ramen.

"Is she good in bed?" Sasuke's blush heightened ten-fold. He shouldn't be asking about his best friend's sexual life.

Said best friend spit out his ramen clear across the bar, coughing and choking.

"WHAT?! Teme!" Naruto's eyes were as big as saucers.

Sasuke sighed and set his face in a determined line.

"She's not thin," He emphasized by moving his hands in an hourglass motion, "very curvy" he didn't want to say chubby as it might offend Naruto.

The light bulb clicked in Naruto's brain.

"Ahh," Naruto snickered a mischievous expression washed across his whiskered face, "since when did Teme become a chubby chaser?"

"What? No! I was just curious," Sasuke glared down at his reflection, his ramen was getting cold.

"Hey, I tried out girls too before Hinata," Naruto slapped Sasuke on the back, making him tense.

With the Uchiha stone still and silent, Naruto continued.

"I finally had a date with Hinata, she cooked for me and we talked for hours. She wasn't afraid of eating and ate almost as much as I do," Naruto smiled fondly.

Hinata was the perfect image of a voluptuous figure; big breasts, wide curvy hips, nice thighs, and a pretty face.

Sasuke had to admit that Hinata was the ideal type he wanted to try out, but she was taken.

Naruto sensed Sasuke's sullen mood and nudged him, "There are other 'curvy' girls out there, go out and look!"

He nodded, finishing his now cold ramen and side dishes.

* * *

"Tadaima!" Sasuke called out removing his sandals.

Itachi entered the foyer, "Welcome home Sasuke."

Moving together they entered the kitchen, Itachi pouring two cups of sake. The brothers sat down and exchanged glances while sipping drinks.

"The mission was successful I take it," Itachi spoke conversationally.

"No problems," Sasuke answered.

Itachi noticed Sasuke's off mood and decided to press.

"Anything bothering you?"

Sasuke sighed, a frown marring his handsome features. Should be tell his brother in fear of getting laughed at?

"Well, you see," Sasuke paused, "I want to try something."

"Hmm?" Itachi waited patiently.

"I want to go out with a… chubby girl."

Itachi's lips twitched, trying not to chuckle at his embarrassed little brother. Noticing his older brother almost failing at containing his laughter, Sasuke stood quickly.

"What's so funny?" He glared down.

Itachi snorted before smiling, "Nothing little brother."

Sasuke wanted to hit Itachi below the belt and spied his older brother's sole fetish. He pointed at the wrapped object.

"At least I don't get a hard-on picking out and eating sweets!"

It was true, Itachi Uchiha loved sweets. He could not resist stopping by a sweets shop and staring at the display glass for an hour picking out what candy he wanted. Candy was his girl.

Since his little hidden fetish had been found, he removed it from his pocket and ripped the wrapper, taking a chocolaty bite of goodness and let out a groan of pleasure.

Sasuke was a little disturbed. Just a little.

Licking his lips, Itachi took another bite savoring the flavor and texture. He felt a tingling sensation in his groin.

"Itachi, are you-" Sasuke turned away completely disturbed this time.

He quickly exited room and left Itachi to sexing with his candy bar.

* * *

"Oh no," Sakura cried out, trying to fit into a size 12 dress. The seam ripped, a button popped and rolled across the floor. She grimaced and hoped no one heard the sound of a woman that was too big for the dress she picked out.

Unfortunately her best friend, Ino Yamanaka, had the ears of a fox.

"Forehead, you done yet? I want to see you!"

Dammit.

"Umm… Ino this dress doesn't fit me," Sakura frowned.

"Of course it does! You are a size 12 silly," Ino's muffled voice came through the changing room door.

"That was before Sasuke rejected me and I buried myself in a tub of ice cream!" Sakura yelled back.

"Alright, I guess I can try finding a 16-18 size," Ino's voice faded away, Sakura could hear the shudder in her tone.

Sakura Haruno wasn't "fat" she was "plump", due to her binging after she couldn't take Sasuke's rejections anymore. Every time she saw him with a girl on his arm killed her a little inside. While she knew his habits and "flavors of the week", in her heart she wanted to be Sasuke's one and only. She starved herself, applying makeup and doing-up her hair for an hour or so before bumping into (really stalking) the Uchiha boy.

She heard from Naruto he was back, so all her binging cookies and eating extra at dinner time grew on her thighs, hips, and breasts; making her very self-conscious of seeing Sasuke again. On the upside her bra size grew from a very flat size A to a generous size C, even though she could never compare to Hinata that was the one thing she liked about gaining weight. How could she face Sasuke looking like this? Frowning, she glared at herself in the mirror.

"Heads up Forehead!" Ino tossed over clothes.

Sakura caught them and read the tag, "Ino these are size 14's…"

"I know, but I think you could still try them on!"

Ino wasn't coming to terms very well that her used to be stick thin best friend was now a little on the chubby side. Dieting, fashion, and looking good for males was Ino's passion.

Sakura admitted to the fat kid inside herself, once she gave up starving herself to look thin (almost too thin), the comfort food made her feel better and full. She didn't know if she was willing to give her junk foods up now. Junk food in moderation, she made a solemn promise there and now to herself.

Ino heard rustling followed by another rip and a body hitting the floor.

"Ino-pig, this just isn't working."

* * *

Sasuke strolled the streets in the late afternoon, knowing the marketplace would be packed with women picking out evening goods to take home to cook for their families. He was hoping some of the more plumper women were single.

"Hey," His smooth baritone voice would send shivers up any woman's body. The one he picked out was plump from the back. Turning he was surprised to see a middle aged woman who had an obvious martial ring on her finger, not to mention the years hadn't been kind to her beauty.

Sasuke fought back a gag as the woman gushed.

"Yes, young man?!" The woman's beady brown eyes and wide face got closer to his. Sasuke dodged and adverted while muttering he had the wrong person. The lady looked a bit crestfallen.

He had to be more careful approaching next time.

A younger female moved past him carrying ice cream in a bag, intent on moving fast as if she had stolen the item and wanted to make a get away. Sasuke saw her wide hips, a glimpse at her bust, and nice sized ass. He could not see her face, she had a cloak pulled up on her head, obscuring even her face to the shadows.

"Miss?" He tried catching up, but her clipped gait almost had him chasing after her. Sasuke called out a few more times before deciding to toss a small shuriken at the bag making it bust. The mint chocolate chip ice cream rolled backwards and hit his sandals. He smirked, perfect.

The girl stopped, nervously facing him.

Sasuke bent down and retrieved the creamy sweet treat and held the container out to her to take wanting to see her face. She nodded, grateful for his kindness and reached out, latching onto the container and tugging gently. He wouldn't let go.

Growing frustrated she whispered, "Let me have it please."

The soft melodic voice sent pleasant vibes through his body.

He smirked, cocking his head and giving her the oh so bad boy look that made girls weak in the knees.

"No."

Huffing, she tugged harder, "I don't want to cause a scene, so _please_ give it back."

The voice started to sound somewhat familiar.

"I'll give it back if you go on a date with me," He bargained.

She tensed, hardly breathing. Did he know it was her? Probably not.

"You can have it, I'll just buy another one!" The girl's voice and temper rose, tired of playing the tug of war game and didn't want to be discovered.

Sakura turned on her heel, intent to leave Sasuke in the dust. He wasn't going to let her get away.

Grabbing onto the cloak as she turned, he gave it a yank.

The broach that was keeping the cloak in place snapped off, revealing long pink locks and an irate former team member. Sasuke's eyes grew wide and his mouth dropped open for a moment.

"Happy now?!" Sakura groused, forcefully slapping the ice cream out of the Uchiha's hand and turned, embarrassed at being caught sneaking a comfort food and seeing her long time love after three months of separation.

"S-Sakura?" Sasuke moved around her, facing the pink haired girl, effectively blocking her escape.

"No, it's Naruto playing a prank," The look on Sasuke's face he almost believed it. She sighed, wanting to slap him silly.

"It's me!"

"You look… good." He eyed her up and down, making her blush.

"I doubt that," She replied slightly spiteful.

Sasuke blinked, taken aback by her attitude.

Sakura tried to duck under his arm and rush to the safety of her house, but he again blocked her at every turn. The ice cream was melting and her temper rose past breaking point.

"Sasuke Uchiha, let me pass or so help me I will knock you into next week!" She threatened with a chakra laced green fist.

"Go out with me," He asked again, not wavering from his position despite the threat.

Sakura's eyes narrowed in suspicion, "Why now?"

"Why not?" He bantered back.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because of the million times you rejected me!" Sakura was yelling quite loudly, drawing the attention of the marketplace populace.

Ouch, she had a point.

Sasuke decided to play it smart, "The only reason I turned you down all those times is because I wanted to protect you from getting hurt."

Sakura's lip quivered slightly, "You hurt me every time you said those spiteful words."

Sasuke's heart clenched, he couldn't bear to see her cry.

Despite the Uchiha's cold words and distance, he did care for his team mate deeply. Deep down he did have feelings for her romantically but wasn't ready for a committed relationship so decided to settle with girls that would entertain him (primarily sexually) for a time and then he'd move on.

"If you do not wish a date, we could go out for lunch," He tried to find a weak spot in her, the compromising smart Sakura side.

"We can grab a coffee tomorrow morning before I have to go to work." Work meaning being the chief head of surgery at the Konoha hospital. Coffee was also the most friend-zoned answer as he could get. This would just not do.

"I don't do coffee," Sasuke frowned, the bitter taste and acrid substance left on his tongue after trying the caffeine oriented morning drink left his stomach unsettled. Since then Sasuke didn't drink coffee. That and he wanted something more intimate with Sakura.

"Too bad," Sakura noticed the misshapen form of her ice cream container. It was beyond half melted. Glaring, she tossed it into a nearby trash bin.

"Sorry," He murmured while watching her throw away the sweet treat.

She shrugged, "I can always get another one."

"So a date tomorrow," He put his hands in his pockets, this time moving past her at a relaxed pace.

"What? I told you no-"

"-I'll pick you up at eight, be ready."

With that he disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving Sakura cursing at the evening air.

.

.

.

* * *

End part 1


End file.
